Justin's Big Bulge and Butt
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Honoring Justin Russo's impressive assets, with hands and mouths, and three different boys.


**This was inspired by a video I saw on youtube highlighting some scenes from Wizards that emphasized Justin's…assets. And I guess the inspiration really took hold of me, because this actually turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Hopefully you all enjoy the hotness that is Justin's body, and get some vivid images out of reading this fic!**

* * *

_Justin had a big dick._

Zeke wasn't purposely dragging his best friend into his midnight fantasies, the ones that stretched across the deep hours of night until he woke up with a raging hard-on, rutting against his pillow while his mind spit out images so vivid that the ecstasy that coursed through his entire body was practically tactile. He was a terrible boyfriend, because his own girlfriend had never even occupied half as much of his brain like this, and here his best friend was, right on the tip of his tongue every time he humped into his closed fist, and shot a huge load of cum all over his chest. But to be fair, Zeke had always kind of had a crush on Justin, even back when Justin was just as skinny and nerdy as he was.

It was more innocent back then, Zeke sometimes thinking of what it would be like to kiss Justin, to hold his hand and do all the sappy stuff that couples did. And it would be kind of perfect because their interests aligned so well that he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding a girl who understood how important it was to calibrating a spaceship, and perfecting alien to human communication in order to come into contact with forces from all over the universe. Justin already understood all the complexities of Zeke's mind that he didn't even fully understand himself.

But now that Justin had undeniably made the leap from cute, to muscled hunk, Zeke's dreams had shifted into X-rated territory, and he didn't think they would ever go back. How many times had Zeke have to subtly cover his crotch with a textbook so he wouldn't give himself away, staring at Justin through the nice clothes he wore as vice principal. Justin Russo was a walking wet dream, and no matter how hard Zeke tried not to make his best friend his personal fantasy doll, he couldn't escape the dirty images that flashed across his mind in film. How could he when he realized that more often than not, Justin was going commando in his slacks?

Not thinking about how big his best friend's dick was should have been an easy task, but not when he could see the noticeable bulge and make out the outline of Justin's cock, which looked to have both considerable length and girth. What Zeke was sure of was the bulbous circumcised head, which he couldn't tear his gaze away from when he saw it pressing so firmly against the front of Justin's pants, his mind instantly imagining that thick head pulsing as it shot an eruption of thick hot cum from the slit.

Justin's recent penchant for going commando also drew Zeke's attention to what a nice butt his best friend has. It wasn't huge by any means, but it was noticeably bigger than average, and Zeke was sure that it was all muscle. Any time Justin bent over to pick something, Zeke started breaking out into a sweat while wondering if the seat of Justin's pants would rip straight down the middle, exposing those big firm mounds. He could only hope.

That was the exact thought running through his head as he watched Justin rifle through a box of old files. Principal Laritate had put him in charge of organizing a meeting with the school heads to discuss increases in financial support. It sort of seemed like Laritate was just using Justin to get out of a bunch of work, but Justin was excited about taking on the extra responsibility and possibly making a difference in the school, so Zeke was nothing but supportive. And if that meant that he got to watch Justin work up a sweat from lifting boxes back and forth in the principal's office, which had an air conditioner on the fritz again, so be it.

Justin sighed, and wiped the sweat from his forehead before hopping up on the desk.

"I can't believe Principal Laritate doesn't have this file on the computer somewhere. It's gonna take forever to find. And I'm sweating like a roasted pig in here."

Would it have been inappropriate for Zeke to suggest that Justin take his shirt off? It would undoubtedly give him a little relief from the heat, and Zeke would be more than happy to hold onto his best friend's shirt in the meantime, pressing his nose against the damp armpits and inhaling deeply whenever Justin's back was turned.

It wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for, but when Justin loosened his tie a little, and undid the top buttons of his shirt, revealing the creamy smooth skin that Zeke longed to lick, he couldn't help but tug at the collar of his own shirt. He was really starting to feel overheated. But he swore he was going to spontaneously combust when he noticed the bulge in Justin's slacks, that circumcised cockhead just as visible as Justin's face. Zeke cleared his throat, and tried looking for something to distract him, but his gaze continuously fell between Justin's legs. He was openly staring, _leering_ even, which didn't go unnoticed by Justin.

"Were you just staring at my…you know?"

He could see Justin's face starting to flush. But his best friend had just basically confirmed that his dick was pretty much right in the open, which must have meant that he really was going commando. It was information overload for Zeke, who couldn't take any more. He rushed to the door, only for Justin to grab his wrist, and spin him around, slamming him against the door. Their faces were just inches apart, hot breaths circulating between their faces. Zeke never thought Justin was capable of hurting anyone, but the look in his best friend's eyes made him nervous. What was Justin thinking? And why wouldn't he let go of his wrist?

Zeke was nearly immobile, letting Justin move his hand down his chest, lower, and lower, until his hand was pressed against the bulge in his best friend's jeans. It was Justin guiding him at first, forcing him to squeeze and press against the rapidly hardening dick, but soon Zeke was in control of his own hand, feeling the length of the shaft, gripping the balls in a tight grasp that had Justin breaths flowing wet and heavy against his ear. Was this really happening? It felt like a scenes straight out of his many wet dreams about Justin.

With his free hand, he grabbed Justin's ass, unashamedly groping it as if he needed to confirm it was even more muscular than he imagined. Justin grunted when Zeke's right hand joined the left, sliding away from his crotch in favor of taking another handful of that big firm butt, but when their bodies pressed together even tighter, their crotches rubbing against one another through their pants, Justin seemed to channel the loss of contact into rutting against Zeke like an animal.

Justin Russo, who took such pride in not giving into base desires and whims like his siblings, was now unleashing the full extent of his hormone-induced craze. To put it bluntly, Justin was horny, and Zeke was feeding right off of his best friend's euphoric energy. His hands full of Justin's big muscular ass, and his crotch creating crazy friction against his best friend's bulge, Zeke was on the verge of blowing his load in his pants. And he was positive that Justin was right behind him.

Zeke's eyes widened when Justin grabbed his hand and shoved it down his pants. From a quick estimate, Zeke measured Justin's dick to be about seven inches. A quick dive down to squeeze Justin's balls confirmed just how close Zeke knew he was, so he pushed his other hand down the backside of Justin's pants, and grabbed that big muscular butt. He felt Justin's butt cheeks clench against his palm and Justin nearly growl in his ear as he shot his load all over Zeke's hand and the front of his pants.

It felt like Justin was coming for more than a whole minute, the aftershocks and post-orgasm convulsions drawing Zeke's attention to how much of his best friend's hot thick cum was pooling in his hand and trailing down his arm. They were both breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together while Zeke waited for Justin to come down from his high. It was still hard to believe this had really just happened, but the seed that was dripping down the gaps between his fingers was undeniable proof that he had just jerked Justin off, his other hand filled with Justin's big butt, still clenching in rhythm with his panting.

* * *

It wasn't like Mason didn't think that Alex was hot, because he did. Sometimes their kisses went from zero to sixty in just a couple seconds. She would be taking fistfuls of his shirt, and her hands would be roaming his body, even sliding down to grope his butt, and Mason got so hard that it started to hurt. But that was as far as it went. On more than one occasion, Mason had been left with a serious case of blue balls, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore the pressing need to take care of them, he ended up locked in his room, sprawled out on his bed letting his mind cycle through various fantasies of Alex.

His favorite one was the image of her wearing nothing but one of his old shirts, the first couple buttons undone to reveal smooth skin he had never actually touched in real life. But that was also the fantasy that freaked him out the most, because inevitably his mind would shift gears, and Alex would morph into her older brother, the image of Justin filling his brain for a couple seconds, and making his already throbbing balls ache a little more.

Sometimes that was how he came, the thought of Justin bending over to pick up a pen, his tight pink pucker exposed between those muscular butt cheeks. Mason wasn't sure if he could chalk it up to the fact that he spent a lot of time at the Russo house, and was just around Justin enough to notice, but inevitably his eyes drifted to the older boy's backside, and his gaze became unbreakable as his mind's eye tore through Justin's pants to imagine just how firm those round muscular cheeks would feel in his hands.

Then, as Mason's heart-rate started soaring, his attention circled around to the bulge in Justin's pants, which seemed to be fairly prominent most of the time. Was Justin perpetually horny, or did he just have such a big cock that it couldn't be fully contained in his pants? And the past couple months, Mason noticed the outline of Justin's dick. He couldn't possibly be the only one who noticed Justin going commando, could he? Especially since that was something Mason never thought uptight Justin would even consider doing. But he wasn't about to argue with what had become an image not even the sharpest laser in the world could sear from his brain.

When Mason came over looking for Alex, and found that Justin was the only person in the house, he wasn't sure what to think. The two of them had never really bonded, or even had a long conversation without Alex around. He wasn't sure where Alex was since she had lost her phone somewhere, and forgot the spell to make it reappear from thin air. And her dad refused to tell her, wanting her to learn a lesson in responsibility. So while she was on a mission to find it, it was nearly impossible to reach her.

He seriously doubted Justin knew, or even really cared, where Alex was, but the awkward small talk had to start somewhere. And it only became progressively more awkward when Mason realized that Justin was going commando again. Luckily, they were in the kitchen, so asking for a glass of water to clear his now dry throat wasn't too obvious of a move. But his plan to cool down backfired when Justin spilled the water all over himself, his nice shirt clinging to his body and the front of his jeans soaking wet.

Momentarily, Mason thought he had stepped into one of his fantasies, as he watched Justin peel his wet shirt over his head, using the dry sections of his shirt to wipe his abs. The beastly urge to drop to his knees and clean Justin's abs with his tongue was frighteningly powerful. Justin seemed almost oblivious to his presence, starting to tug at his belt, and pull down his zipper before he looked over and his eyes met Mason's.

For a moment, it felt like Mason was dead, because his brain wasn't registering his own heartbeat. He couldn't see anything outside of those greyish green eyes staring back at him, a light unlike one he had ever seen before, practically leaping towards him, inviting him, _calling_ him.

The front of his own jeans was bulging obscenely, and Mason was on the verge of drooling like an idiot as he watched Justin ease down his pants, revealing the cock and balls that made Mason lick his lips. The older boy's dick looked even bigger than in his fantasies, two big balls hanging below, surely filled with droves of cum.

He was awestruck as he watched Justin climb up onto the kitchen counter, his muscles looking even more impressive under the light. The way Justin was looking at him, an expression more sexually charged than he could have ever pictured on Alex's face even at her hottest, had Mason crawling onto the table, between the wizard's sprawled muscular legs. His brain was desperately trying to convince him that cheating on Alex was bad enough, but to do it with her older brother would just be adding salt to a wound – make that a bloody open gash. But Mason was way too worked up to be thinking with his brain now. His body was in full control of his actions. More accurately, Justin's body was in control of him.

He stroked Justin's hard dick from tip to base, letting his firm grip twist on the upstroke. Justin's abs tensed in rhythm with his grunting and panting, Mason's own breaths quickly becoming heavier with every passing second. And when a dollop of pre-cum gushed from the slit, Mason ran his thumb around the flared cockhead, making it slick and shiny, before he dipped down and took the shaft into his mouth, gag reflex unaffected by the large length.

Mason was practically slobbering over Justin's cock and balls, lavishing those cum-filled nuts with his tongue, sucking on each one individually, before engulfing both balls and giving it a severe tongue lashing. He left open-mouthed kisses along the throbbing shaft, circling his tongue around the head, and eliciting even more pre-cum, before taking it all the way down to the base again. The whole time, Justin was writhing beneath him, toes curling in his black socks, and slightly sweaty muscles clenching like Justin was in a wrestling match. The thought of Justin all oiled up, wearing nothing but a thin wrestling singlet that put his mouth-watering bulge on display, and highlighted his big muscular butt was immediately filed away in Mason's mind as that night's jerk-off image.

His mouth continued down, underneath Justin's balls, until he was lifting those firm legs up and staring right at the twitching pink pucker that made him release a groan of his own. Without a moment's hesitation, Mason leaned forward and bathed Justin's hole with his tongue, letting his mouth survey the sensitive entrance while his hands squeezed those big hard butt cheeks. Mason started humping the kitchen counter while he continued working his tongue into the depths of Justin's hole, feeling those the tight ridges of the older boy's inner walls squeezing him. Tighter, and tighter, heavy breathing echoing in his ears as Justin came undone, Mason's entire body shuddering as he came seconds later.

When he sat up and saw Justin sprawled out on the counter, cum streaking across his chest, and a couple globs trickling down his face, Mason was speechless. It was going to be really hard not to notice Justin's bulge or his butt, now that he had tasted both.

* * *

Maybe their dad was cutting corners again, and skimping on getting the good water. Or maybe his body was reacting to some secret wizard chemical that teenage boys experienced through puberty. There had to be some outlandish explanation for why Max had suddenly started feeling all hot around Justin.

He used to never think twice about walking around the living room at night wearing a tank top and his boxers, but since Justin started staying up late trying to plan the most effective and impressive lessons to teach his delinquent wizards and get brownie points in trying to become the family wizard, Max ran into his brother multiple times at midnight, and he couldn't risk popping any more hard-ons in front of his brother, because Justin would definitely start noticing them. Just like Max had started noticing that Justin seemed to really enjoy going commando for the past couple months.

This was Justin, who ironed his underwear. It seemed like an awfully annoying routine to go through just to keep his briefs tucked away in a drawer. But Max wasn't about to argue, because the sight of his brother's big bulge was really upping his masturbation time. And as a horny teenager, he could already work himself two or three orgasms a day, and still shoot a pretty hefty load of cum. Maybe that was because he was a wizard. Max wasn't exactly sure, but he really liked being able to eat his cum off his stomach. Now he was wondering what it feel like to eat Justin's cum off those chiseled abs. Or what it would be like to grab his big brother's big butt.

That butt was perfect, so big and round, but undoubtedly muscular. When Justin dropped a pencil, and bent over to pick it up, Max dipped his hand into his pocket. At first, he had been trying to pull his phone out in time to snap a good shot, but he couldn't figure out how to turn off the flash. So he just settled for a few seconds of fondling his cock, which was painfully pressing against the front of his jeans.

Self-restraint had never been one of Max's strong points, but the little that he had went completely out the window when Justin started hopping out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. Max's eyes instantly zeroed in on the drops of water still crawling down his brother's chest, inching closer and closer to his crotch. Max could even see the V-lines that directed his attention to the big bulge in that towel, and he couldn't help but wonder if Justin had jerked off in the shower.

That was the thought had taken hold of his mind when he dragged himself out of bed to get a midnight snack, and saw Justin sitting on the couch wearing nothing but his towel and a pair of glasses. Since when did Justin wear glasses? Because he definitely didn't need them. But those frames single-handedly made Max's dick pulse as it oozed pre-cum in his boxers.

"Hey, Just, what are you doing?"

"Just some lesson planning," Justin said without looking up.

"New glasses?"

That was when Justin peered up and smiled. Max was about to have a heart attack. Or he was about to shoot a huge load in his boxers. He wasn't quite sure which, but it would definitely be messy.

He was fully prepared for Justin to tell him to buzz off, so he was surprised and a little embarrassed when his big brother patted a seat next to him. They talked about the wizard competition, and how they were in complete agreement that they couldn't let Alex win this thing. They promised each other that the Russo boys would be the final two standing.

Max wasn't quite sure how they ended up from bonding in their allegiance to take Alex down, to Justin straddling him up, their faces just inches apart. It was like there was something electrical in the air, some energy that was feeding off their lust-induced bodies. Justin must have at least been half-hard most of the time they were talking, and Max knew that he was painfully hard too, subtly trying to position his arms so they hit the burgeoning erection threatening to stick out from the old pair of boxers that were a couple sizes too small for him. But any effort to conceal his arousal meant nothing when Justin sat in his lap, and started grinding down against him.

Feeling Justin's muscular butt rolling back and forth, moving in slow circles, all against his hard dick was driving Max up the wall. He held onto Justin's rock-hard biceps to steady himself, but feeling the muscles clenching under his touch only had Max's body burning even hotter. When Justin lifted him into the air, he unconsciously wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, and circled Justin's neck with his arms.

It was like an out of body experience, Justin carrying him to his room, and muttering a spell that soundproofed all the walls. Just how loud were they going to get? As of now, Max's throat felt super dry, and when Justin yanked off his towel before crawling onto his bed, he was utterly speechless. A little drool started trailing from the side of his mouth. But he wasn't about to let the shock of the moment interfere with touching and tasting his hunky brother's body from head to toe.

And he was serious. When his mouth was occupied by sucking on Justin's nipples, his hands were slowly trailing up and down Justin's back, feeling all those hard muscles tighten and relax in rhythm with his brother's heavy breathing. When his tongue was traveling along the gaps between Justin's toes, his hands were squeezing Justin's calves, amazed at how every inch of Justin's body was completely hairless. He was unashamedly worshiping Justin's body, but when Justin got onto all fours, reached back and spread his butt cheeks, Max couldn't control himself. He shucked his boxers, ripped part of his tank top trying to get it off so fast, and pressed his cock against Justin's big firm butt.

All it took was a couple thrusts between those round cheeks and Max was coming all over Justin's ass, his body convulsing as his balls emptied themselves. His dick was erupting, thick globs of his hot seed spurting all over Justin's butt, and balls.

The orgasm had taken a lot out of him, but when he slumped down and saw his cum gushing over Justin's tight pink pucker, he found a second wind of energy, and dove his tongue straight into the small space. Using his own hands to spread Justin's butt apart, Max felt his cum stick to his hand, surprised at how warm it was, though that was nothing more than a fleeting thought, because his attention rapidly shifted solely to the way Justin's body shook, and his inner walls swallowed his tongue inch by inch.

No sensation could compare to feeling two of his fingers sink deeper and deeper into that tight heat, twisting and curling them so that Justin's hole engulfed his digits past another knuckle. And when he brushed against that spot in his brother's body that made his dick wag between his legs, and drip pre-cum, Max was hard again, slowly pushing his dick all the way to the base.

Lying on top of Justin, his arms wrapped around his brother's sculpted chest, gave Max the leverage to thrust his hips in and out as fast as he could. Their bodies were moving in an awkward rhythm, Max too turned on to try and match Justin rocking his hips back. But he could feel Justin's muscles clenching like crazy underneath him, and his big brother was moaning and grunting like a wild animal, so it must have been just as good for him.

His second orgasm felt even stronger than the force, Max groping Justin's chest with one hand and jerking him off with his free hand. He was so lost in his orgasm that he hadn't even realized that he was biting down on the back of Justin's neck, leaving a very noticeable mark. And Justin was shaking underneath him, coating his hand in hot gooey gum. They fell onto the bed, panting as if they had just trekked through the Sahara. Max stayed buried in Justin's butt, feeling his dick pulse against the thick seed that coated Justin's insides. In this position, he would never want to wake up.

* * *

**Three different scenes, all designed to emphasize that now very noticeable bulge, and great butt. Funny how you can miss things the first time around, but when your eyes are directed right towards it…you'll never want to look away.**


End file.
